The Unknown Daughter
by Pheonix Destiny
Summary: Goku has a daughter that he never got to meet when he came back to earth. S/T, Gt/Br pairings. Please R+R I really suck at summarys
1. Unknown Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything that has to do with DBZ  
  
  
  
This is an AU fic sorta, it goes by some of the same timelines but starts in the buu saga  
  
Pairings  
  
Trunks/Saiya(my own character, Gotens twin sister)  
  
Goten/Bra  
  
Marron/Matt  
  
Pan/Hayden  
  
Vegeta/Bulma  
  
Goku/Chichi  
  
Gohan/Videl  
  
Ok now here we go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unknown daughter  
  
  
  
"Vegeta you there" Saiya called, "VEGETA GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE" she yelled  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT" Vegeta said with an angry face.  
  
"I cant find Trunks and Goten" she said  
  
"There out, why do you want to know" he questioned  
  
"My dads coming back, the supreme kai said he could and I've never met him, and hes coming back on my birthday" she said excitedly  
  
"hahaha good hes finally coming back, don't tell anybody but Ive missed not having that bugger here to spar with"  
  
"Awww is Veggie going soft"  
  
"NO IM NOT, AND IF YOU WANNA SPAR GO GET CHANGED NOW!" he yelled  
  
"ok, ok im going" she said. Vegeta smiled as he watched her walk. She was the daughter he wished Bra had been, she was strong, proud and arrogant, a true fighter in his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta I'm home" Bulma yelled, she was covered in bags, Pan and Bra followed her in after a day of shopping. Vegeta and Saiya walked out in there training suits, "Looks like you finally found someone to spar with" she looked at the two in there spandex trainng outfits.  
  
"Yes a suitable one at that"  
  
"Dad your being nice to someone other than me, Im surprised" Bra said with sarcasm, Pan laughed.  
  
"Hi auntie Saiya, hows it going?"  
  
"Pretty good dads coming back next week, mom told me"  
  
"Cool i get to see grandpa"  
  
"Well i gotta go Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Marron and I are going clubbing" she said, "were looking for a place to buy to start our own"  
  
"awww thats awesome Saiya, tell me when you find one"  
  
"K cya guys" she then flew out the window  
  
(AU I so suck at the first chappie)  
  
When Saiya got home she looked through her closest for a outfit to wear to the club tonight she pulled out her lowride black jeans and a black triangluar straples tank top. The were simple and her favorite, they matched raven black hair that she had layered to her shoulders and in perfect condition. She walked out of her room to the bathroom and put on a gold necklace with her birthstone in it that Vegeta had given to her for her 16th birthday last year. He had told her it was actually from her dad but she didn't believe him. Her and Vegeta had a special understanding of each other and were very good friends even though they never acted like it.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom to go downstairs where her mother, Trunks, and Goten were sitting eating. Her mother gave her a disaproving look at the clothes she was wearing but she didn't care. "HEy guys, ready to go?"  
  
"Ya lets go" Trunks said seeing ChiChis look, "are we still going club shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup of course!", she said excitedly,"I really want to open it on my birthday"  
  
"Ok lets go" Gotent said, "oh ya Pan and Hayden are meetin Marron and Matt and us at the club"  
  
"OK, now lets go" trunks replied in a hurried voice. They walked out to Trunks BMW, "hey why are we taking my car instead of yours"  
  
"Cuz I dont want to drive" Goten replied. They each had gotten a new car on their 16th birthday from Bulma. They got in and started driving until a wierd set of lights appeared in front of the car. Trunks swerved trying not to avoid it, they thought they were out of the woods until they heard a bang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've never been good at cliffies so give me a brake. Please R+R so i know if i should keep going. 


	2. I just want to go home

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything that has to do with DBZ cept my own characters  
  
Didnt the last chappie suck!  
  
Oh well who cares  
  
here we go again  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Unknown Daughter  
  
  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Trunks screamed  
  
"Sorry Trunks I just cracked my knuckles" Saiya hit her head when her brother said that.  
  
"DAMMIT GOTEN YOU LIKE ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN IM GONNA KILL YOU"  
  
"ok ok ok Im sorry" Goten lied. Saiya just sat there and laughed at the scene going on around her.  
  
"Hey guys can we go now" Saiya said trying not to laugh  
  
"Ya lets go trunks" GOten whinned  
  
"SHUT UP GOTEN" Trunks took a deep breath and started driving again.  
  
(AN Wasnt that screwed a real twist if ya ask me, but who cares bout my opinion)  
  
When they got to the club they stepped out of there caar and walked to the front of the line and walked straight in. THey had a rep of being the toughest kids in the neighbourhood and were always keeping there rep up to date. "Hey Saiya go get us drinks and we'll go find the rest of the crowd"  
  
"K c ya" she waved them away and turned to Crash, the bartender "Hey Crash sup?"  
  
"Not much babe, want a drink?" He asked  
  
"Ya I'll have a Mikes and the guys will want the best beer in the world, the king of beers..."  
  
"Budweiser" He cut her off  
  
"Ya of course" She laughed. He brought up the drinks and grabbed his own and took his break.  
  
"So hows life going for my favorite almost 17 year old" he laughed  
  
'Im great, my dads comin back next week, Im so nervouse"  
  
"AWW dont be he'll love your laugh for sure and your arrogance and pride"  
  
"Have you been talking to Veggie head" She laughed. Crash had met Vegeta in a very bad mood when he came looking for Trunks.  
  
"No way that guys crazy" He laughed, "he i gotta go breaks over"  
  
"ok Cya Crash"  
  
"Cya but before i go perverted jerk at 10 o'clock"  
  
"thanks" A blond man with clothes on that looked like a pimp walked up to her.  
  
"So hunnybun who do you work for, cuz i could sure use a hottie like you and youd get 1/4 of the profits, maybe more if your a good girl"  
  
"I dont work for anybody you loser"  
  
"well you should hoe"  
  
"Excuse me, did you just call me a hoe"  
  
"Well ya hoe"  
  
"Excuse me would you back up from my girl JONNNDY or else i just might have to kick your ass" Saiya turned around to see Trunks sitting right behind her  
  
"Sorry sir im gonna go now"  
  
"C ya JONNNNNNDY" Goten chimmed  
  
"hahaha hes such a poser" Hayden and Matt laughed, "Hey guys lets go dance"  
  
"SURE" everyone except Saiya said, "I'm just gonna stay here" she said, "Trunks can you just take me home"  
  
"Ok baby lets go, C ya guys, bye Crash" Trunks said.  
  
" Cya" they all shouted. They left the club and walked to there car.  
  
"Whats wrong babe" he asked sounding concerned  
  
"Nothin I'm just nervouse to meet my dad thats all"  
  
"Hey dont worry your dads a great guy and he'll except you for who you are and who you want to be" They then spent the whole drive in silence until they got to her house. "Bye babe" he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Bye" she said quietly. He watched her walk up to her house and through the door. He sat there for a couple minutes loving every minute of the time he spent with her and wishing he could be with her all the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok ppl see that little button right underneath that says REVIEW  
  
WELL REVIEW. Flames welcome. just not to mean but who cares im just gonna laugh at them  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


	3. A small set back

Hey ppl im back and hopefully better than ever. My last story sort of sucked but i hope this chappies better.  
  
Thxs to the ppl who reviewed. Keep it up please,  
  
and into the next chappie we go.  
  
Lights. Camera. Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Unknown Daughter  
  
"This place is awesome guys it'll make the perfect club" Trunks said  
  
"Ya lets get it" Goten offered his insight.  
  
"Well duh Goten" Trunks said as he hit him over the head. He turned to the real estate agent "we'll take it" he handed her the monry and she walked off.  
  
"She looked happy" Goten laughed.  
  
"I think so considering how much money I just gave her" Trunks said, they both started laughing, "Saiya whats wrong your awfully quiet"  
  
"I was just hinking what should we call this place and who we should hire as a bartender" Saiya said.  
  
"I think we should hire Crash, we would certainly give hima better job"Goten said.  
  
"ya and we could hire speed to DJ, with the exception of the live bands and Saiya who will make special appearances" Trunks said  
  
"I will not" She said  
  
"Ya you will we know how much you love singing in front of a crowd" Goten laughed.  
  
"Ya so quite whineing" Trunks laughed as well, "Saiya heres the capsules why dont you start setting up and we'll make some phone calls"  
  
"ok but what about school?" She asked.  
  
"This is our last year and were graduating in a month so we'll be ok, we can build apartments above for ourselves so we'll be ok"  
  
"ok cya guys" she yelled as they left.  
  
She walked around and set capsules down wherever she would want tables, chairs, the bar, stage, pool tables, lights, and posters and signs. SHe removed a small remote out of her bag and pressed the only button and within seconds the whole club was perfect. She sat down at one of the many tables and looked around amazed that she finally had her own club. She loved to sing at clubs and bars and she finally had one of her own.  
  
She took a capsule out of her bag, it was one she never left home without, her guitar. She loved music and playing instruments but the guitar was her favorite. She took it and walked onto the stage and opened it. She sat there for a couple minutes tuning and warming up.  
  
(AN the sons she plays arent mine but in the story she wrote them with help from Goten and Trunks)  
  
She started playing ,  
  
Dont close you eyes  
  
They may not open  
  
What if they open  
  
Would you be alive  
  
A man with spiky black ahir and a small smirk walked in nd watched her sing.  
  
Everyone falls  
  
But not everyone rises  
  
Why dont you get up  
  
And rise again for me  
  
He loved this song, he remembered when her and Trunks wrote it. It brought tears to his eyes every time, almost as if it was speaking to him.  
  
What if the world were  
  
a lilttle more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me  
  
She was so talented and could make the hair on the back of his neck stand up when he listened to her sing.  
  
What about friendship  
  
What about friends  
  
You said the whole world  
  
was against you  
  
and it all had to end  
  
That was one thing he had told her about his past and what he used to think.  
  
What about love  
  
What about family  
  
what about all that  
  
you have to live for  
  
That was one thing she had told him when he had been thinking about suicide for some reason unknown to both of them.  
  
What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me  
  
For some reason he actually felt sorry for Goku never actually getting to meet his daughter, only his son.  
  
It isn't easy here without you  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
Whithout you  
  
He noticed that it almost sounded like she was tlaking about the father she never meet but he didnt know. How was he going to tell her her father wan't coming. When she was so excited and nervous.  
  
What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me  
  
He didnt know how she was going to take it but he had been voted by the whole Z crew to tell her since they were so close. " That was beautiful brat"  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here"she asked.  
  
"I came to tell you something, but i must say every time i hear that song i almost start to cry" HE stated, "you might want to put the guitar down before i tell you"  
  
"ok, what is it you wanted to tell me" she said as she put her guitar away.  
  
"well as you probobly already know the 30th tenaki boudaki tournament id in a couple weeks and were all competing and think you should to" he said calmy not knowing how she was going to react te the next part.  
  
"Awesome I've always wanted to compete there" she said excitedly  
  
"and the second part is your dads not coming back for your birthday" He said  
  
"Oh, thats ok" she said calmly.  
  
"Something going on and they wont let him come back till later on in the year we dont know yet" HE said as he watched her struggle not to cry.  
  
"Alright well I'm gonna go heres the keys so you can close up, I need a fly round the city" She said and walked off throwing him the keys.  
  
"Wait Saiya take this, its to cold out" He threw her his capsule corp coat.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go" she said and walked out. Vegeta sat there for about half an hour staring into space thinking about how crushed she actually was inside and if he didn't know her so well he would have thought she was fine. HE then got up and left locking the doors behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok ppl how was that a little wierd i know but keep reviewing  
  
Flames excepted(they will be laughed at)  
  
Pheonix Destiny 


	4. A Friend in the Rain

Hey ppl how was the last chappie.  
  
Please review and tell me please  
  
Thxs and here we go  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Unknown Daughter  
  
Vegeta walked through the door into his beautiful house and walked straight to the kitchen."Why are you so late Vegeta" a vioce asked, "and wheres Trunks"  
  
"There coming, I was talking to Saiya since you people were to chicken to tell her" He spoke.  
  
"We werent scared its just you have an easier was of talking to her, and you know she'll be happy with the suprise we have planned, she has no clue" She said  
  
"Thats if the brats dont tell her" He said in a gruff voice.  
  
"They wont, and to think Goku doesn't have a clue he has another kid" She laughed.  
  
"Well Kakarotto has always been very dim' HE said.  
  
"So howd she take it?"  
  
"Pretty well, she tried so hard to hide her disapointment, she said she needed some time alone so I gave her my jacket and she flew off"  
  
"Ohh do you think she'll be ok"  
  
"Ya she'll be ok, just give her some time" Vegeta said, "Lets go to bed woman" He walked over and picked her up out of the darkness and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~At The Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit!" Goten yelled, pacing with phone in hand back and forth in front of Trunks.  
  
"What buddy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I cant find Saiya, shes like disapeared, its been2 days since I've seen her last"  
  
"Call my dad he probobly knows where she is"  
  
"Ya I geuss" he said and went and sat down in the chair opposite Trunks, "do you like my sister?".  
  
"No why do you say that?" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Well your always kissing her and calling her babe"  
  
"Ya I do I'm just to chicken to ask her out" he said.  
  
"Ask her out! I know she likes you, its a twin thing"  
  
"I dont know? Maybe"  
  
"Come on do it, I asked your sister out and it worked, how longs it been 2 years" Goten laughed.  
  
"Ya well you two ar different" Trunks said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dont know you just are" He said sounding defeated.  
  
"No were not and you know it" Goten laughed again  
  
"Ya your right, I'll do it" HE said in defeat, "when should I ask her out?"  
  
"On her birthday" Goten said  
  
"WHAT ON HER BIRTHDAY" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Ya it'll be perfect, then you can say that evry birthday is your aniversary" Goten asid  
  
"Fine, I'll do it!" Trunks said sounding defeated once again.  
  
"Ok now I better call your dad I;ve got to find her moms going beserk" Goten said pulling out his phone.  
  
"Hello" Vegeta said sounding irritated.  
  
'Hey Vegeta its Goten"  
  
"What do you want brat" He said  
  
"Do you know where Saiya is, we cant find her"  
  
"No but I'll go look for her" VEgeta said, he was worried that she still wasnt home.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta" Goten asid then he heard the line go dead, "Hes going to look for her"  
  
"Oh looks like hes going to have fun" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well look outside its pouring rain" Trunks laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~Somewhere Else~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta flew through the pouring rain, trying to search for Saiyas ki, but he was having no luck. He flew through the clouds, his vision blurring. This kid is to much trouble he thought wondering where she could be. He landed beside his favorite lake. It had this beautiful waterfall and was sorounded by trees, the perfect place to go when you wanted to be left alone. He had brought Saiya here many times, and this would be the only logicall spot to look for her. He walked around the lake looking for a form of life.  
  
He walked to the waterfall and flew to the top. HE stopped and looked around, he could sense a faint ki. He walked some more until he found her. She was sitting on the ground, her legs scrunched up to her face crying. She had not sensed him, she was to wrapped up in her own sorrow to even think of being on gaurd. He walked up to her and sat down, he pulled her towards him and she lay there crying for quite some time before he finally spoke. "I do not know what it feels like to be heartbroken by someone you've never meet but I can feel your pain. I do know however what it feels like to be all alone, no family, no one who cares and to have no one to talk to. But I want you to know your not alone. Theres so many people who love you and would do anything for you. And you always have me to talk to and come to. I'd do anything for you and you know that. Lets go home" He picked her up and took to the air.  
  
He flew to her house and flew through her window. He put her in her bed and kissed her on the forehead then walked to the window preparing to take flight."Goodnight child" then he flew off into the night sky. 


	5. The Concert

Hey ppls howd ya like it  
  
I dont know if I liked it or not so review and tell me  
  
Im in need for motivation to write  
  
So ppl u better start reviewing cuz this  
  
storys gonna be a long one  
  
Lights, Camera, Action  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The unknown daughter  
  
The house lights dimmed and the audience in Club Blue went silent. The crowd sat at their tables listening to the music start to play. Somehow Trunks had dragged Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Marron, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Videl and ChiChi all to the club for there first ever live prefomance. The spot light circled then finally came to a stop and the whole club had their eyes on what looked like a raven haired godess. The song started.  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, youll need love  
  
To light the shadoes on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
The Z-senshei watched with awe at the talent of the young pale faced girl. She was dressed in all black and her dark hair made a halo around her face.  
  
If I could, then i would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Goten stood up and brought Bra with him. They went out to the dance floor, Yamcha asked ChiChi to dance and they followed. Krillin and 18 followed suite and soon the only ones not dancing were Bulma and Vegeta, with the exception of Trunks.  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back some day  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It will fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope theres someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
As ChiChi danced she thought of her husband, her love for all eternity. He had a beautiful voice and so did her daughter. Her husband was coming back and she couldn't wait. But all the scheming for suprising her daughter was taking a toll on her daughters sanity and she was worried.  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
She thought of the meeting where they had discussed there little scheme. Krillin and Yamcha were going to go to Namek and wish Goku back. He would be back just in time for the tournament and a late birthday gift to Saiya and Goten. She would be so suprised. So would he. She was so over come by hapiness, her love was finally coming home for good he had promised her.  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
Krillin couldnt believe it, his best friend was coming back for good. His confidant, his would have been best man at his weeding. Maybe this time no one would come and threaten the earth and try and kill them all.  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
She sat in Vegetas arms and closed her eyes. The music was beautiful, she couldn't believe how much she resembled her father. She couldn't wait for Goku to come back. She was his first real friend and they had the best times together. She could make Goku, the strongest man on earth quiver at her vioce and she couldn't wait to see the smile on his kids faces when he came back.  
  
If I could, they I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Vegeta couldn't wait until the tournament, Kakarotto was coming back. His sparring buddy and one of his best friends. Even though he would never admit it.  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
The whole club burst out in applause and Trunks walked up onto the stage. "Give it up for Saiya Son, She'll be playing here every Tuesday night, so we hope to see you next time, Goodnight everybody". The corwd got up and left and the only people left were the Z-sensei. 


End file.
